The goal of this application for supplemental support of our MBRS SCORE program is to further San Francisco State University's (SFSU) long-term objective to increase the productivity and caliber of its faculty conducting biomedical research and to significantly increase the number of minority faculty and students engaged in and pursuing biomedical careers. The measurable objectives of our current MBRS SCORE program are to increase: 1) the rate and quality of publication of original research by participating faculty in peer reviewed journals; 2) the submission and funding of major grant applications, including R01 level applications in support of biomedical research, by participating faculty; 3) presentation of research results by participating faculty at national and international meetings; and 4) the hiring of underrepresented minority faculty at SFSU so that the ethnic composition of our biomedical faculty mirrors that of our science students. In this supplemental application, we seek to develop the research capacity of our newest biomedical faculty, including three minority faculty. The research programs of our new faculty broaden SFSU biomedical research breadth and thus, will provide our students with a broader scope of research opportunities. The projects proposed in this application will provide research and training opportunities in immunology, proteomics, yeast physiology, molecular biology of reproduction, and specificity of enzyme function. The Program Director and Assistant Program Director will advise and monitor the progress of all SCORE subprojects and administer the program in consultation with the Advisory Committee. An External Scientific Advisory Committee will assist the individual investigators by providing advice on the scientific focus and progress of research projects and advise the Program Directors on measures to improve infrastructure. A comprehensive evaluation of the SCORE program will continue to be provided by external evaluators from SFSU's Public Research Institute. [unreadable] [unreadable]